Recuèrdame
by Be Kawaii de Son
Summary: A.U -"quisiera, dejar de pensar en él, dejar de tener estos mal de amores que no se curan con facilidad, quisiera olvidarme de lo que siento por Darien"-eso fue lo que pensó pero nunca imagino que se cumpliría, después de un extraño accidente, Serena pierde la memoria pero al único que no recuerda es a Darien, quien hará lo que sea para que lo recuerde nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Recuérdame

A.U -"quisiera, dejar de pensar en él, dejar de tener estos mal de amores que no se curan con facilidad, quisiera olvidarme de lo que siento por Darien"-eso fue lo que penso pero nunca imagino que se cumpliría, después de un extraño accidente, Serena pierde la memoria pero al único que no recuerda es a Darien, quien hará lo que sea para que lo recuerde nuevamente.

Por alguna razón me dio mucho enojo que Serena estuviera rogando la atención de Darien cuando terminaron asi que pensé en una pequeña venganza y se me ocurrió de que, siempre es Darien el que pierde la memoria y el que lo tiene que ayudar a recuperarla es Serena asi que en esta ocasión es al revés ella pierde la memoria en un momento entre triste y distraída y ahora no lo recuerda y se puede decir que esa es mi inspiración asi que espero que lo disfruten y bueno ello aquí:

Primero que nada es uno de mis segundos Fics también en algunos personajes aplico los OoC solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto, y si pienso terminarlo, es si o si. Aviso se pondra raro. en su desesperación intentara hacer que lo recuerde

Asi estarán las cosas:

-bla bla bla-cuando alguien habla-bla bla bla-

"Hmmmm" cuando están pensando en algo

6=6=6=6=un rato después=6=6=6=6cambio de tiempo

6=6=6=6=un rato después en otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de tiempo y de escenario

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de escenario

 _Flash back_ En esta letra

 _POV. De …_ en esta letra y sub-rayada

(se les pide bla bla bla ) notas de emergencia

´Bla bla bla ´ imitación de lo que alguien dijo.

Notas:

No soy dueña de los personajes les pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

No escribo lemon ni lima solo doy a entender que tuvieron relaciones sexuales pero no especifico nada. Por ejemplo ´y unieron sus cuerpos como sus almas aquella noche de ensueño´.

Tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y pésima redacción así que solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto

Si Usted deja review por voluntad propia se le agradece y tambien por haber leído.

Prologo:

 _POV De Tsukino Serena:_

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de que Darien me corto, se que debe de haber una razón para esto pero ya no lo soporto más, cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en mi corazón, yo aun lo amo y el tratándome como basura, se que de seguro me odia y yo sin poderlo olvidarlo, él de seguro ya tiene una fila de pretendientes y de seguro ya se fijo en otra, que horror como quisiera olvidarlo

-Serena ya llegamos-me comento Rei que me acompaño a casa, puede que nos llevemos pésimo y nos estemos peleando cada dos por tres pero cuando ve que una amiga esta en problemas y triste no duda ni un solo segundo para animarla y apoyarla todo lo que sea necesario.

-Si muchas gracias por acompañarme, YA SEE!-grite entusiasmada sacando a Rei de sus casillas causando un pequeño susto en ella como pude notar-Llamemos a las otras chicas y pasemos una noche de chicas en mi casa, mis padres no están y mi hermanito bueno mientras no lo molestemos no nos dara guerra-comente con un brillo en mis ojos, eso lo se por que Rei puso cara de ´o por favor, hablas en serio´ o algo asi. Yo que se!-Yo llamare a Ami y Mina tu encárgate de Lita si Rei-

-De acuerdo, será interesante haber como resulta- comento tomando uno de los comunicadores que nos entrego Luna hace bastante tiempo

6=6=6=6= =6=6=6=6

-Perdona si no puedo ser sincera,  
sólo en mis sueños, te lo confieso,  
mil pensamientos giran en mi mente,  
corto circuito me causarán. – cantábamos con mucha alegría un par de locas.

\- Ustedes pueden chicas-decía, Ami mientras aplaudía, Rei no paraba de sonreír y morir a carcajadas, por que las caras que ponía Mina en las notas altas no le llagaban ni al talón a las caras que ponía Yo, Serena.  
Pero en un impulso la castaña del grupo tomo otro micrófono y se puso a cantar con las rubias ósea nosotras -Ahora mismo quisiera verte,  
y asi llorar esta luz de luna.  
La luz de luna no me deja hablarte,  
quiero saber que debo hacer.

Un...caleidoscopio es mi corazón  
Luz...de luna guía mi amor

es el jazmin de la constelación,  
contando a uno y me pregunto  
cuyo destino de mi amor  
bello romance, creo en ti.  
Sé que el milagro se hará,  
es el milagro del amor.- Terminamos de cantar las tres para luego dejar escapar un suspiro

-Ami, no te da vueltas todo-pregunto Lita acercándose demás a la mas intelectual de las tres y las mas cuerda de todas si puedo comentar

-Creo que el hermanito de Serena nos ha jugado una bromitaaaa- decía Mina mientras terminaba acostada en el suelo sin fuerzas como para hablar hasta que se quedo dormida. Profundamente dormida pero se veía tan tranquila que no pude evitar pintar algo en su cara con un marcador negro

-Valla creo que si nos han jugado una broma-comento Rei, que era la segunda mas cuerda del grupo-Serena sabes que fue lo que nos hizo-pregunto mirando como yo y Lita nos veíamos fijamente. Sin parpadear-Chicas no es momento para un concurso de miradas!- comento recuperando por completo su cordura y mal carácter.

-Si, creo que cuando fue al dentista y por algo de la escuela, termino ganando un poco de gas de la risa y creo que aprendió a como usarlo o algo asi-comente sin darme cuanta de lo tan bajo que habia caído ese pequeño demonio!-ME LAS PAGARAA¡-grite dándome cuanta al fin de lo que nos hizo-Chicas vamos a buscar a ese pequeño demonio-comente saliendo de mi habitación junto con Rei y Lita, creo que Ami intento detenernos pero no lo logro

Después de buscarlo un buen rato, como unos 5 minutos, por mucho estábamos ya en medio de una guerra de lanzar cosas. Pero nunca supe en que momento termine alado de una ventana viendo a la hermosa luna

-"quisiera, dejar de pensar en el, dejar de tener estos mal de amores que no se curan con facilidad, quisiera olvidarme de lo que siento por Darien"-eso fue lo que pensé pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, sentí que algo me golpeo la cabeza .por que o era mi imaginación o estaba loca por que de pronto veía que el suelo de la entrada de mi casa se acercaba cada vez mas… un momento no es mi imaginación me estoy cayendo-CHICAS AYUDENME BUAAAA BUAAA- de pronto se apago todo despues de escuchar un grito de mi nombre.

 _Fin Del POV De Tsukino Serena_

 _POV General_

Las chicas y el hermano de Serena estaban tan ocupados lanzándose cosas y esquivándolas que no se dieron cuenta de que golpearon a Serena haciendo que cayese del segundo piso de su casa por la ventana hasta que escucharon su grito de ayuda. Después de salir alarmados a la entrada de la casa se encontraron con una Serena desmayada y por lo visto sin heridas pero no podían fiarse de las apariencias capas que estaba teniendo un sangrado interno o algo peor y si estaba en COMA

-Mis padres me mataran. Pero me meterán a la cárcel por casi asesinar a mi hermana mayor… ¡SERENA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA QUIERO QUE ME GRITES Y ME LLAMES ´PEQUEÑO DEMONIO´ COMO LO HACES¡ por favor…-comenzó el pequeño a llamarla y a su vez a llorar. Aunque no lo admitirá Serena, es y siempre será su adorada hermana mayor que le encanta molestar y provocar, para luego ocasionales problemas.

-Tranquilo-Comento Ami, que por lo visto ya habia llamado a los paramédicos -Serena va a estar bien y volverá a ser la misma de siempre-comento dándole algo de tranquilidad al pequeño

-Y te perseguirá junto a nosotras molesta por lo sucedido-comento Rei, conociendo a su amiga eso es lo que haría y tal vez intentaría golpearlos por lo que sucedió-"asi es ella, no importa en que lio se haya metido saldrá con su típico carácter tan vivaracho y su sonrisa estúpida que alegra hasta la mas triste y fría persona, eso fue comprobado por que Darien se enamoro de ella ya en dos vidas y seguidas! "Saldrá de esta con su típica sonrisa-comento a la vez que pensaba con una sonrisa Rei. Claro Serena es su amienemiga y la mejor a decir verdad

-Y pronto nos va a molestar con algo asi como ´ya me dio mucha hambre, disculpen me pueden traer una pizza, una malteada, una tarta de fresa, una dona de chocolate, un pastel doble de chocolate ah! Y un emparedado por favor´ y cuando la regañemos saldría llorando como siempre lo hace-comento Lita uniéndose a la conversación

-Quien es el que salió herido- pregunto un paramédico haciendo su aparición

-Es Serena, es ella-Dijo Rei señalando a la Rubia que aun se hallaba en el suelo como si estuviera durmiendo, en el pavimentó

-O no, sus signos vitales siguen igual de estables pero me pregunto si no habrá sufrido un daño cerebral-

-Ven vamos a llevarla dentro en la camilla-sugerido esto el enfermero cargo con extrema delicadeza a Serena y la introdujo en la camilla, pero con un ademan que hizo O más bien dio a entender a los presentes que irían a la sala de urgencias y era mejor que lo siguieran. Lo cual hicieron pero claro despertando a Mina que aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba toda pintoraguiada de la cara y no sabia por que estaban en la sala de espera o de urgencias tan distraída estaba que apenas identificaba a un lápiz y a una persona.

Fin del cap. 1

¿Qué tal eh?

Demasiado random pero estoy feliz con este comienzo, espero que les valla pareciendo la idea, gracias por leer de verdad, me tardare en subir conti pero ñaaa.

Bueno vivan con la duda y ¡adioooooos!.


	2. Corregido y mejorado

Recuérdame

A.U -"quisiera, dejar de pensar en él, dejar de tener estos mal de amores que no se curan con facilidad, quisiera olvidarme de lo que siento por Darien"-eso fue lo que penso pero nunca imagino que se cumpliría, después de un extraño accidente, Serena pierde la memoria pero al único que no recuerda es a Darien, quien hará lo que sea para que lo recuerde nuevamente.

AVISO: ES LA VERSION MEJORADA Y MEJOR REDACTADA SI GUSTAN LEERLA ADELANTE SI NO POR FAVOR ESPEREN LA CONTI.

Por alguna razón me dio mucho enojo que Serena estuviera rogando la atención de Darien cuando terminaron asi que pensé en una pequeña venganza y se me ocurrió de que, siempre es Darien el que pierde la memoria y el que lo tiene que ayudar a recuperarla es Serena asi que en esta ocasión es al revés, ella pierde la memoria en un momento entre triste y distraída y ahora no lo recuerda y se puede decir que esa es mi inspiración asi que espero que lo disfruten y bueno ello aquí:

Primero que nada es uno de mis segundos Fics también en algunos personajes aplico los OoC solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto, y si pienso terminarlo, es si o si. Aviso se pondra raro. Ya que en su desesperación intentara hacer que lo recuerde

Asi estarán las cosas:

-bla bla bla-cuando alguien habla-bla bla bla-

-"Hmmmm"- cuando están pensando en algo

-´bla bla bla´-esto es como una imitación de lo que dice otro personaje.

-bla blaa bla-/-bla bla bla- Cuando hablan casi al mismo tiempo o interrumpen el dialogo o la contestación es corta pero sin gran importancia

6=6=6=6=un rato después=6=6=6=6cambio de tiempo

6=6=6=6=un rato después en otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de tiempo y de escenario

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de escenario

 _Flash back_ En esta letra

 _POV. De …_ en esta letra y sub-rayada

(se les pide bla bla bla ) notas de emergencia

´Bla bla bla ´ imitación de lo que alguien dijo.

Notas:

No soy dueña de los personajes les pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

No escribo lemon ni lima solo doy a entender que tuvieron relaciones sexuales pero no especifico nada. Por ejemplo ´y unieron sus cuerpos como sus almas aquella noche de ensueño´. Asi que si buscabas eso lo siento brother o sister.

Tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y pésima redacción así que solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto

Si Usted deja review por voluntad propia se le agradece y tambien por haber leído.

Prologo:

 _POV De Tsukino Serena:_

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de que Darien me corto, se que debe de haber una razón para esto pero ya no lo soporto más, cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en mi corazón, yo aun lo amo y el tratándome como basura, se que de seguro me odia y yo sin poderlo olvidarlo, él de seguro ya tiene una fila de pretendientes y de seguro ya se fijo en otra, que horror como quisiera olvidarlo

-Serena ya llegamos-me comento Rei que me acompaño a casa, puede que nos llevemos pésimo y nos estemos peleando cada dos por tres pero cuando ve que una amiga esta en problemas y triste no duda ni un solo segundo para animarla y apoyarla todo lo que sea necesario.

-Si muchas gracias por acompañarme, YA SEE!-grite entusiasmada sacando a Rei de sus casillas causando un pequeño susto en ella como pude notar-Llamemos a las otras chicas y pasemos una noche de chicas en mi casa, mis padres no están y mi hermanito bueno mientras no lo molestemos no nos dara guerra-comente con un brillo en mis ojos, eso lo se por que Rei puso cara de ´o por favor, hablas en serio´ o algo asi. Yo que se!-Yo llamare a Ami y Mina tu encárgate de Lita si Rei-

-De acuerdo, será interesante haber como resulta- comento tomando uno de los comunicadores que nos entrego Luna hace bastante tiempo

 _Fin Del POV De Tsukino Serena_

6=6=6=6= =6=6=6=6

 _POV General_

-Perdona si no puedo ser sincera,  
sólo en mis sueños, te lo confieso,  
mil pensamientos giran en mi mente,  
corto circuito me causarán. – cantáron con mucha alegría un par de locas.

\- Ustedes pueden chicas-decía, Ami mientras aplaudía, Rei no paraba de sonreír y morir a carcajadas, por que las caras que ponía Mina en las notas altas no le llagaban ni al talón a las caras que ponía Serena.  
Pero en un impulso la castaña del grupo tomo otro micrófono y se puso a cantar con las rubias -Ahora mismo quisiera verte,  
y asi llorar esta luz de luna.  
La luz de luna no me deja hablarte,  
quiero saber que debo hacer.

Un...caleidoscopio es mi corazón  
Luz...de luna guía mi amor

es el jazmin de la constelación,  
contando a uno y me pregunto  
cuyo destino de mi amor  
bello romance, creo en ti.  
Sé que el milagro se hará,  
es el milagro del amor.- Terminaron de cantar las tres para luego dejar escapar un suspiro

-Ami, no te da vueltas todo-pregunto Lita acercándose demás a la mas intelectual de las tres y las mas cuerda de todas si puedo comentar

-Creo que el hermanito de Serena nos ha jugado una bromitaaaa- decía Mina mientras terminaba acostada en el suelo sin fuerzas como para hablar hasta que se quedo dormida. Profundamente dormida pero se veía tan tranquila que no pudo evitar pintar algo en su cara con un marcador negro, Serena.

-Valla creo que si nos han jugado una broma-comento Rei, que era la segunda mas cuerda del grupo-Serena sabes que fue lo que nos hizo-pregunto mirando como ella y Lita se veian fijamente. Sin parpadear-Chicas no es momento para un concurso de miradas!- comento recuperando por completo su cordura y mal carácter.

-Si, creo que tomo un paquete de cervezas o algo asi que le habia llegado a mis padres hace unos días. Si no mal recuerdo parecían refrescos, tal vez los intercambio por que se enojo conmigo por haberme comido su postre.-comento sin darse cuanta de lo tan bajo que habia caído ese pequeño- ME LAS PAGARAA¡-grite dándose cuanta al fin de lo que les hizo-Chicas vamos a buscar a ese pequeño demonio-comento saliendo de su habitación junto con Rei y Lita; Ami intento detenerlas pero no lo logro y se quedo ahí.

Después de buscarlo un buen rato, como unos 5 minutos, por mucho. estaban en medio de una guerra de lanzar cosas Aparte de una persecución. Pero Serena nunca supo en que momento termino alado de una ventana viendo a la hermosa luna, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-"quisiera, dejar de pensar en el, dejar de tener estos mal de amores que no se curan con facilidad, quisiera olvidarme de lo que siento por Darien"-eso fue lo que penso pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, algo la habia golpeado en la cabeza. Porque o era su imaginación o estaba loca ya que de pronto veía que el suelo de la entrada de su casa se acercaba cada vez mas… – "un momento no es mi imaginación me estoy cayendo!" CHICAS AYUDENME BUAAAA BUAAA- de pronto se apago todo tras haber escuchado un su nombre siendo gritado.

Las chicas y el hermano de Serena estaban tan ocupados lanzándose cosas y esquivándolas que no se dieron cuenta de que golpearon a Serena haciendo que cayese del segundo piso de su casa por la ventana hasta que escucharon su grito de ayuda.

Después de salir alarmados a la entrada de la casa se encontraron con una Serena desmayada y por lo visto sin heridas pero no podían fiarse de las apariencias capas que estaba teniendo un sangrado interno o algo peor y si estaba en coma

-Mis padres me mataran. Pero me meterán a la cárcel por casi asesinar a mi hermana mayor…-Analizo el pequeño aterrado- ¡SERENA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA¡ QUIERO QUE ME GRITES Y ME LLAMES ´PEQUEÑO DEMONIO´ COMO LO HACES¡ por favor…-el pequeño la llamaba y a su vez a lloraba. Aunque no lo admitirá Serena, es y siempre será su adorada hermana mayor que le encanta molestar y provocar, para luego ocasionales problemas.

-Tranquilo-Comento Ami, que por lo visto ya habia llamado a los paramédicos -Serena va a estar bien y volverá a ser la misma de siempre-comento dándole algo de tranquilidad.

-Y te perseguirá a ti junto a nosotras molesta por lo sucedido-comento Rei, conociendo a su amiga eso es lo que haría y tal vez intentaría golpearlos por lo que sucedió-"asi es ella, no importa en que lio se haya metido saldrá con su típico carácter tan vivaracho y su sonrisa estúpida que alegra hasta la mas triste y fría persona, eso fue comprobado por que Darien se enamoro de ella ya en dos vidas y seguidas! " Saldrá de esta con su típica sonrisa-comento a la vez que pensaba con una sonrisa Rei. Claro Serena es su amienemiga y la mejor a decir verdad

-Y pronto nos va a molestar con algo asi como ´ya me dio mucha hambre, disculpen me pueden traer una pizza, una malteada, una tarta de fresa, una dona de chocolate, un pastel doble de chocolate ah! Y un emparedado por favor´ y cuando la regañemos saldría llorando como siempre lo hace-comento Lita uniéndose a la conversación

-¿Quien es el que salió herido?- pregunto un paramédico haciendo su aparición

-Es Serena, es ella-Dijo Rei señalando a la Rubia que aun se hallaba en el suelo como si estuviera durmiendo, en el pavimentó

\- sus signos vitales siguen igual de estables pero me pregunto si no habrá sufrido un daño cerebral-

-Ven vamos a llevarla dentro en la camilla-sugerido esto el enfermero cargo con extrema delicadeza a Serena y la introdujo en la camilla, pero con un ademan que hizo O más bien dio a entender a los presentes que irían a la sala de urgencias y era mejor que lo siguieran. Lo cual hicieron pero claro despertando a Mina que aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba toda pintoraguiada de la cara y no sabia porque estaban en la sala de espera o de urgencias. Tan distraída estaba que apenas identificaba a un lápiz y a una persona. Pero ahí estaba esperando toda aturdida, casi igual que las demás.

Fin del cap. 1

¿Qué tal eh?

Demasiado random pero estoy feliz con este comienzo, espero que les valla pareciendo la idea, gracias por leer de verdad, me tardare en subir conti pero ñaaa.

Por cierto esta es la versión mejorada y la subiré como el cap. 2 pero es el 1. Y el cap.2 sera como el 3 pero es el dos!. Ok ya los hice bolas pero yo me entiendo y pronto ustedes lo harán o eso espero.

Bueno vivan con la duda y ¡adioooooos!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, estoy feliz eh inspirada asi que ¿que tal una conti? en especial en la historia más famosa que tengo por número de reviews. Y hablando de _Reviews:_ muchas gracias, un abrazo fuerte y no se preocupen si en algo soy buena es en cumplir mis promesas.

Y la razón por la que no habia subido conti es porque necesitaba buscar un pequeño detalle, el tipo de amnesia que sufriría Serena, pero ya la encontré y ya todo mucho mucho bien y tambien porque me puse mal y no me dejaban salir y bla hla bla.

Mejor ya no los retraso AH otra cosa pequeñísima: tal vez me quede un poco corto el cap. Y les pido disculpas pero eh tenido _problems_ asi que debe de ser natural supongo.

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Cap. 2: La amnesia.

Estaban esperando en la sala de espera, obviamente, impacientes por obtener información acerca de su amiga. Eran alrededor de las 02:30am y, sin mencionar que el cansancio ya les estaba ganando, la preocupación las mataba.

-´ ¿cómo estará? ¿Está estable? ¿Sobrevivirá tras tal golpe?´- esas eran las preguntas menos leves que pasaban innumerablemente por sus mentes, incluso querían acosar a los doctores ahí presentes para tranquilizarse. Pero lo único que podían hacer era esperar aunque no les agradare mucho la idea, era a única forma decente de poder ´calmarse´.

Dieron las 03:00am y por fin escucharon que las llamaban lo cual sintieron temor a la vez que alivio.

-Parientes de la Srita. Tsukino, ¿hay algún pariente de la Srita. Tsukino?-Pregunto el enfermero. Esas palabras fueron una hermosa música para sus oídos.

-Si, somos nosotras.- Digo esto Aimé poniéndose de pie, y antes de que las otras se levantaran les lanzo una mirada de ´ustedes tienen cruda, nos regañaran si las ven en esas condiciones, en especial tu Mina. Yo me encargo´.

Dicen que una acción o una mirada vale más de mil palabras, y esto les quedo más que claro a las chicas tras recibir tal mirada.

-Adelante, pueden verla-

-Disculpe ¿ella se recuperara?-

-Sí. Cayo sobre su antebrazo: sufrió una ruptura externa, durara 1 mes con el yeso. El cerebro no sufrió ningún daño de ningún tipo aparentemente; está respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento-.

-¿Cuándo se podrá ir a casa?-

-Dentro de 3 días. La tendremos en observación para confirmar que no sufrió ningún daño cerebral. Aquí es, esta despierta.-

-Gracias.-

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 En el cuarto 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Aimé entro primero; como era de esperarse las demás esperaron a que el enfermero se retirara para poder entrar.

Pudieron observar a Serena despierta sentada en su cama, con un yeso en su brazo izquierdo y una gasa, que parecía un parche, en la frente.

-Serena, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Sí, solo que esta cosa da ¡comezón!- se quejó para luego sacudir fuertemente su brazo herido -¡Ay ay ay ay ay !- se lamentó de hacer ese movimiento no muy inteligente. Ya que al poco rato de dejar de moverlo y acercarlo a su torso se puso a llorar.

-Si que eres tonta. Darien tenía razón cuando decía que eras una cabeza hueca-Comento Rei como burla pero se arrepintió al mencionar al chico que indirectamente inicio este problema y que es el culpable de la tristeza de ella.

Las presentes le enviaron una mirada de desaprobación al identificar el error de la pelinegra, quien solo desvió la mirada para escapar de esas miradas penetrantes

-Pero ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? Está bien, además ¡no me digas cabeza hueca Rei!- Ella mostro una sonrisa tan sincera que las dejo intrigadas pero tal ve sea porque se siente un poco mal

6= 6= 6= 6= 2 días después 12:00pm casa de Serena 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Aun me duele- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-ya me disculpe- remarco su hermano menor

-¡Pero aun no lo suficiente!-

-¡Olvídalo, contigo no hay remedio!-

-¡Oye!-

-Serena, hija tienes un invitado ven rápido-

-Voy-

 _POV de Serena_

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala, ahí pude ver a Rei junto con Aimé, sonrientes y con unos cuantos presentes.

-¿Cómo estas Serena?-Me pregunto Aimé

-Bien, pero aún me duele un poco la cabeza –

-Vinimos para ver si podemos salir- Me comento Rei

-Claro, es más pensaba salir por unas donas-

Y con eso nos salimos, incluso ignore lo que me decía mi mamá, Luna tambien nos acompaño.

Ya fuimos y compramos las cosas.

De regreso a casa decidí comerme otra dona y avente el papelito que la cubría.

-¡Auch!-

-Buen provecho-

-Cabeza de chorlito, ¿cuantas veces piensas hacerme lo mismo?-Pregunto un Señor que no conozco y me sentía apenada de haberlo golpeado pero, aun así no iba a dejar que me hablara así. No tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo.

-Oiga ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así? ¿no le enseñaron modales? Aparte ¡no lo hice con intención, fue un accidente!-

-Serena, no te hagas la que no me conoce-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-Dije preocupada, no lo conozco pero él a mi si.

-Serena…-Me hablo Rei

-¿No te acuerdas de Darien?-Me termino de hablar Aimé

-No-dije segura-¿debería?-

-Esto, es malo, muy malo- dijo Rei

-¿Serena recuerdas que yo hablo verdad?-

-Claro, Luna-

-¿Cuantos dedos vez?-

-Dos, Rei-

-¿Sabes quién es Sailor Moon?-

-Claro que se quién es, pero no es bueno decirlo enfrente de este sujeto-

-Sé que eres tu Sailor Moon, Serena-

-¿co_como lo sabes además, porque me hablas como si me conocieras?-

-Por qué él es Darien, tu ex novio Serena, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-Me pregunto Aimé, luego voltee a ver a Rei y por ultimo a ese desconocido.

Me le quede viendo, buscando entre mis recuerdos

-"¿Por qué no me recuerda? Pero supongo que eso está bien"-

Por más que buscaba entre mis memorias no lo encontraba, pero ese nombre me sonaba pero no sabía de donde, no lo entiendo me da la impresión de que lo conozco pero no lo recuerdo.

-…E eres-en ese momento me dio un dolor intenso que me hizo caer –No… lo recuerdo-

-Serena.-dijeron las chicas preocupadas

-Darien por favor acompáñanos al hospital- pidió Aimé, el sin decir nada nos acompañó.

Incluso me cargo el muy infeliz, no lo identifico y se toma esas molestias, puedo caminar sola. Pero Rei y Aimé no me lo permitieron, incluso Luna, ninguna me lo permitió.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 En el hospital 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

 _POV General:_

-No puede ser Señoritas, primero me la traen con un brazo roto y la atiendo, pero me la vuelven a traer mala, a este paso tendré que intérnala para cuidarla yo-Bromeo el Doctor, que las habia atendido en su última visita.

-Doctor, Serena no recuerda a Darien, el joven de acá- Informo Aimé señalando al nombrado.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Las recuerda a todas o no?-

-solo no lo recuerda a él- A firmo Rei - a las demás nos recuerda perfectamente bien-

-Eso es preocupante, vamos a hacerle unos exámenes-

6=6=6=6= 50 min. Después =6=6=6=6

Tras esperar de nuevo en esa sala, el doctor se les acerco con los resultados de los exámenes en sus manos.

-Tiene amnesia parcial, fue producido por el estrés, lo extraño es que la primera vez no mostro síntoma alguno de esto, tal vez la maquina este dañada y nos dio los resultados mal-

-Ósea que simplemente se olvidó de Darien- resumió Rei

-Así es, el pensamiento era muy pesado o estaba pasando un mal momento, cuando cayó simplemente lo bloqueo, por lo regular tarda mucho la recuperación de la memoria pero es muy poco común que el recuerdo no lo recupere-

-¿No hay forma de que lo recupere rápido, algún tipo de medicamento, cirugía, algo?- Insistieron ambas

-Me temo que no, la ciencia aún no ha llegado a ese punto. Lo único que se puede hacer es tener paciencia, esperar a que el recuerdo venga solo y apoyarla, puesto que será un momento difícil para ella-.

Tras unas cuantas preguntas más sobre el tema y las indicaciones del doctor se retiraron, Aimé se encargaría de avisarles a las demás chicas, Rei acompañaría a Serena a su casa junto con Luna.

Darien se dirigía a una casa de un amigo que quedaba paso de la casa de Aimé, así que la acompaño.

-Dime Darien, ¿de verdad estas bien con eso de que Serena te olvido?-Pregunto de golpe ella.

-Mucho mejor así no tengo que tolerar sus tonterías-

-Pero … ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con eso? Digo ella se enamoró de ti y tu así porque sí ¿te importa un comino lo que le pase? ¿si te recuerda o no?-

-No es asunto mío y no me importa-

-Pues, me alegro que Serena te haya olvidado por que te comportas como, perdón por la palabra, pero como un Idiota que solo la menosprecia y la hace sentir mal-

-No es de tu incumbencia así que no digas cosas que no van al asunto-

Ese comentario la hizo enojar más de lo que ya estaba; si iba al asunto porque es su amiga y compañera en la pelea contra el mal. Y era el ´amor´ de Serena, la razón de sus depresiones e indirectamente un culpable más del accidente como ella, Rei y el hermano de Serena.

-Si lo es, y espero que Serena cuando te recuerde se enamore de Seiya para que ya no se deprima por tu culpa- dicho esto se fue corriendo.

Sabía que habia sido cruel pero la habia sacado de sus casilla y aunque se arrepienta después no podría cambiar lo que dijo y en cierto modo tenía razón.

-"Supongo que sería lo mejor, pero aun así me duele el hecho de pensar que me olvidara completamente. Soy patético incluso cuando quiero protegerla" Me lo tengo merecido supongo- dicho esto se fue.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0en camino a casa de Serena 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas de él?- Le pregunto por milésima sesta vez Rei

-Me suena conocido pero no sé de dónde, pero como él se comportó menos lo quiero recordar- admitió

-¿Y si Seiya te pidiera ser su novia? Espera ¿te acuerdas de Seiya, verdad?-

-Si lo recuerdo y pues lo pensaría, nunca eh tenido un novio que sea mayor que yo, pero seguramente le diría que si-admitió con cierto rubor en el rostro

-"si supieras que lo has rechazado muchas veces por Darien. Esto si esta difícil"-.

Fin del cap.2

¿Qué tal eh?

Espero que lo estén disfrutando, esto va un tanto rápido pero vamos que supongo que esta bueno.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic raro, los reviews, y si es que tengo (no me eh figado) Los favoritos, pero más que nada por leer.

Bueno hasta el próximo cap. Vivan con la duda y adioooooos.


End file.
